


Nada más que luz

by Pandora_Von_Christ



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Coda, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Von_Christ/pseuds/Pandora_Von_Christ
Summary: Ragnar Lothbrok muere y no hay nada más que luz.(Traducción).





	Nada más que luz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nothing but light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101395) by [peacefrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog). 



> Quiero agradecer a peacefrog por permitirme realizar esta traducción.

Nada más que luz por peacefrog

Ragnar Lothbrok muere, y no hay nada más que luz. Una neblina cegadora que obstruye sus ojos y sabe a cenizas en su lengua. No hay valquirias, ni ángeles. El tiempo ha perdido todo significado. Yace allí durante horas o días. Una nube blanca rodeándolo de consuelo y agonía.

Entonces, de repente, la luz da paso al crepúsculo, aunque la oscuridad no llega. Ragnar está en un campo verde no muy lejos de Kattegat, el aire es denso, con la promesa de lluvia. En la distancia, una voz familiar resuena en una oración.

Ragnar gime mientras los pasos se acercan. Parpadea hacia el cielo nublado.

—No mentiré —dice esa misma voz familiar, más cerca ahora, sus pies caminando lentamente por el fango—, te esperaba antes. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Otro gemido. Ragnar gira la cabeza y entonces lo ve. Athelstan, exactamente como lucía en su último día sobre la Tierra.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Athelstan sonríe.

—¿Importa? —Patea el costado de Ragnar suavemente—. Levántate.

Ragnar espera que sus huesos duelan cuando se pone de pie, pero su cuerpo es nuevo otra vez. Sin dolor, sin cicatrices. Frente a él, Athelstan sigue sonriendo.

—¿Estoy en el Cielo?

—No. Y sí. También estás en el Valhalla. En todas partes y en ninguna parte. Resulta que ambos teníamos razón, ambos estabamos equivocados.

Los ojos de Ragnar se mueven rápidamente de un lado a otro, las nubes en el cielo dividen el sol.

—No entiendo.

—Yo tampoco aún lo entiendo. Todo lo que sé es que... —Athelstan se acerca, tomando la mano de Ragnar en la suya—. Llegas a donde pertenece tu corazón. Eso es lo que es Dios. La verdad de tu amor eterno.

El rostro de Ragnar se tuerce de emoción. Piensa en apartar a Athelstan, seguro de que es un truco de su mente moribunda. En vez de eso, lo abraza con fuerza, agarra el suave cabello cayendo por su nuca y lo sujeta contra su pecho.

—¿Realmente eres tú?

Athelstan ríe.

—Sabía que no lo creerías.

—Debiste saberlo, perdí todo sentido de fe al final. En mis dioses y en los tuyos.

Athelstan retrocede, ojos brillantes.

—¿Y en mí?

Ragnar inhala un solo suspiro tembloroso, acaricia la mejilla de Athelstan con su pulgar.

—Nunca.


End file.
